User talk:Dbrowng1
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to any intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: : see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your "User" page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 11:55, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Absalom Brown Admirable-looking gentleman in the image. I've added categories and links to his page to make it more likely to be found. Would you please add to his image page an indication of the license of the image. See . Robin Patterson 12:35, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Robin, Thanks very much for the editing help. Absalom was my great-great-great grandfather. My distant cousin Sylvia is also contributing to our effort. Absalom had plenty of children, and there must be thousands of us today. Another cousin, Chuck Smith, had a wonderful website up for several years. Now he is reconstructing that to deal with various families of Warren and Grundy Counties, Tennessee. We are moving forward on several fronts, and here are my efforts: * This genealogy Wiki starting with Absalom and moving down. * A Yahoo! group to bring living Absalom Brown family members together. * Another Yahoo! group for hardcore Absalom Brown researchers. * A www.myfamily.com site for the family. * Considering a photo sharing site, possible Yahoo! Flickr. Not sure how successful these efforts will be. But this Wiki idea looks interesting. I always enjoy Wikipedia, but haven't been very successful with my contributions there. (Some editors can be ruthless!) I'm hoping to get other family researchers involved in this collaborative effort. Thanks again, and I welcome any tips, feedback, or advice. Cheers, David S. Brown :David, we're a lot less ruthless here abouts. (G). Bill 14:01, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::Nobody here is ruthless (or I'll wanna hear about it!!!!!). :::Well, some of us (moi) can be a tad tactless in our edits, at times; but no, its a user friendly atmosphere. Bill 14:13, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::Nothing on this site has to be notable or NPOV. :::"NPOV" Neutral Point of View. This is a central tenet in the Wikia community, and critical to keeping things mannerly. "Saying "I believe that conclusion conflicts with this information, help me understand how to resolve the discrepancy", goes down a lot easier than "You're a dirty rotten liar", which is the tact that I've seen elsewhere. Keeping things focused on the information rather than the personalities, is key. Bill 14:13, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::And I suspect we can accommodate much of what the Yahoo groups can do (apart from some sorts of file storage), with the advantage of easy direct links to (and back from) pages of every ancestor likely to be discussed: see Forum:Index; we could set up a third forum, focussing on "Research discussions"; :::That's a particularly good idea. Not sure that we have that many folks concerned with the same ancestors, but I think that eventually, something like that would be very useful. Bill 14:13, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ::and your user-page could have subpages for the non-hardcore-research living descendants to keep an eye on (with email notification, including a direct link, when watched pages are changed, if they set their preferences accordingly). ::MyFamily.com: well, I've been with that for years; gave up on its family tree aspect - user-unfriendly and unexpectedly not private. ::Flickr: Wikia now has a system for linking to Flickr images. ::Robin Patterson 13:15, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :However, on the tag that you added to the Absalom Brown image, could you indicate WHO the copyright holder is, and perhaps the basis upon which copyright is claimed? I assume this is a personal family photo the original of which you have in your possession---which I assume would make you the copyright holder. However, unless you say that (or whatever the case might be, no on could give acknowledgement that you (or whoever, are the copyright holder.) Thanks! Bill 14:01, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Tagging Absalom Brown picture This is how I wanted to tag the picture: "Absalom Brown, Sr.: contributed by the family of Margaret Brown Coppinger." I still haven't figured out how to tag it, doing things on the run from my work computer. The family wants to share the photo freely, but I want to make sure that they get the attribution. There is no secured copyright, and I'm not sure what "copyright" category it fits in. thanks for the help, David :If there's an underlying reason for wanting to retain copyright privileges, you probably need to exercise caution. I'm not a lawyer and do not pretend to understand the implications of placeing something that's copyrighted onto a wiki where things are released under the GNU liscenseing agreement. Since I've no expertise in this area I can not really advise you about what you need to say to secure your family's rights in this. :However, as far as the mechanics are concerned about making a caveat for the future use by others of this photograph, I have a few suggestions. "Tagging" an image, simply means that when someone clicks a particular spot in the image, some descriptive material pops up---what that should say is what you need to decide, but you should note that a) someone would have to hit the right spot on the image to see the message, and b) its not obvious that the image is tagged, or c) where the "right spot is". Perhaps placeing a description saying whatever you think needs to be said, in the comments box for the image would be sufficient for your purposes. However, people could still download the image without ever seeing the comments box. Another approach would be to write a caption for the image that says what you want it to say. That caption would then appear near the picture, and announce any restrictions on use of the material. That's probably the clearest way to tell people what you want them to know; whether it meets your intent to protect the image under copyright, is not something I can speak to.Bill 14:40, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Bill about tagging - it's not to do with the license. Seems from what the family wants that the template:attribution (which you have added to the file's "edit box") would do just fine. You may want to add a couple of qualifications, as set out in the revised template that I've just now copied from Wikipedia, namely the third option and the "In addition, if a specific manner of attribution is required," bit. Let me know if you want to do that but can't get it to work out (or go to the WP original and check its "What links here" to see some worked examples). Robin Patterson 13:15, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Moving, redirecting, and disambiguation http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Whatlinkshere/Absalom_Brown_old indicates that two pages have links pointing to a page that is now blank, which can't be good for Mary and the other one. I have a feeling you need to learn something (and probably don't know that there is something to learn) about page manipulation and linking; but I don't know what. Do any of the words in the heading to this paragraph mean not a lot to you in the wiki context? Robin Patterson 03:01, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Robin, What I wanted to do was rename the page "Absalom Brown (c1780-aft1860)" to "Absalom Brown". Couldn't manage it. I would appreciate any help. (Doing this work on limited time and sometimes in a hurry.) Sylvia was trying something similar with another family member. Cheers, David :Ah! You probably do NOT want to do that. The way the wiki is set up, it's important that the titles used for person articles follow a standard convention. That convention uses the "(YOB-YOD)" as part of the title. Without that information you can't readily distinquish between "your" Absalom Brown, and someone else's. And yes, there is probably more than one Absalom Brown. So, unless there's a really sound technical need to have a page titled simply Absalom Brown my recommendation is to stick with the Absalom Brown (c1778-aft1860) version of the title. As a final note, this wiki gives you the opportunity to be very creative---but personal article titles are probably the last place you want to exercize that creativity. Bill 11:19, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info. No, I don't want to be creative here. But it seems changing page titles are very difficult. So this first one that I created with "YOB-YOD" was correct, but the subsequent ones are not. Hope we can clean this up. David :::Changing page titles is actually quite easy to do. The easiest and best way is to use the "Move page" link. That renames the page whatever you specify, taking its history (and its talk page if any) with it, but it has the added advantage of leaving the original as an automatic redirect to the new name. Ideally, though, after such a move, you should check "What links here" and edit all the pages that linked to the old name so that they point directly to the new name, in case there are further changes that break the automatic link. :::When our second Absalom Brown turns up, we can (optionally) convert Absalom Brown into a disambiguation page by adding at the top or bottom and listing links to the two people (and any more that turn up). :::Have you had a proper look around all the Help pages? If not, please do. Bill and I and others have spent hundreds of hours creating or copying and refining them. You don't know how much help you can get until you see it. There's a lot of time to be saved by using other people's accumulated experience. You have "limited time" — invest a little to save much. :::Robin Patterson 15:25, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Robin, thanks for the clarification. I've already done the disambiguation page, and pointed the Absalom Brown page to it. That should work for any "Absalom Brown" searches. But earlier when I tried to move the page it wouldn't work, because the target page wasn't empty of something similar. In the end, it's better I didn't move it, because as it's been pointed out, we should title the page with the birth-death dates. That said, now that we've learned the proper naming convention, looks like we will have to "rename" (either with new page and redirect of the old one or move attempts) our other pages. I'm hoping we can manage it. Thanks for the help. Welcome back! Bill and I probably gave you more guidance above than you could ever want!! But don't be afraid to ask for more, on specific talk pages for the subject, or at the Help desk. And your cousin needs to do more reading before fiddling with brackets, as I expect you have realised. Thanks for reverting that category page. Robin Patterson 03:47, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Relative of Absalom I wanted to check in w/ you to see if you are still working on Absalom Brown's genealogy. I stumbled across your page and recognized the picture of Absalom from the book I purchased from Mrs. Coppinger back in '98 when I had the opportunity to meet her. My grandfather was born in Chattanooga, and lived in Beersheba before his family moved to Idaho. 14:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) kubroo (at) yahoo com Yes, but other family members are doing a lot more. Feel free to join the mailing list and start any discussions: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/absalom_brown_genealogy/ regards, David